


Trying New Things - Day 4 Somnophilia

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket God, Pocket God (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Experimentation, F/M, Hand Jobs, In a way, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Power Dynamics, Psychic, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Experimentation, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, role play, skewed pov, vicarious pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Day 4 and the first Pocket God fic! I love these two as a couple (though Dooby/Booga and Toola/Kinsee are my runner ups for those two) and wish we got to see them interact more than just on the side.
Relationships: Toola/Dooby
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 1





	Trying New Things - Day 4 Somnophilia

The only noise was the rustling of fabric. It took everything in me to not look for the source. I continued to lay perfectly still. The rustling stopped suddenly, the silence far more deafening than anything else.

“...babe?” 

She sounded hesitant. It was strange to hear the tremor in her voice. My lady was always radiating confidence. I don’t want to, but I might have to give her a little push. If I ruin the illusion now, she might lose her nerve completely.

“Open your eyes first,” I prod after a while. Slowly, the room comes into view. There is a single candle lit and black dreads clinging to the pillows of our bed. Her clothes are already on the floor and she’s kicking them away. She steps closer and I can see my own face. Still, neutral, asleep.

She extends her soft hand and caresses my cheek. I vaguely feel it and refuse to let my body respond. It gets harder to ignore as her red nails graze my face. She feels so warm, but I absolutely  _ cannot  _ move! My lady looks at the candle and hesitates again.

Her thoughts are flying about like crazy. So much so, I wonder if pretending I wasn’t in her mind would make this easier for her. One thought repeats like a chant: “Is this really okay?”

“Baby,” I murmur and she jumps. “Whoops, sorry… It’s fine. I agreed to this.”

“I know, it’s just- Isn’t it creepy? Are you sure you want this?” 

What I want is for her to hop on already. “Baby, who wouldn’t want you to ride them? I just have the added benefits of getting to watch even in my sleep!”

She trails her hand down my body and stops at my waistband. “Alright, alright, I get it,” she giggles softly. When she looks down, I get the excellent view of her landscape. Her mountains of gold topped with large, stiff trees look smoother than stone and softer than feathers. A blonde waterfall cascades over her warm and inviting arms -- like sunbeams, they caress my body. If only I could see the wonderful folds of her deep crevice.    
  
“Oh Dooby,” she sighs to herself, “you look so peaceful. So…  _ docile _ .” The word sends a shiver down her own spine. My lady, Toola, wraps her arms around herself. A feeling of power surges through her, helping her to reclaim her lost confidence. Toola hops onto the bed, her thick thigh slides over my still body. She leans down and kisses my unconscious body. “Oh you’re so cold,” Toola drags her hands down my slender arms, squeezing and massaging as she pleases. “Allow me to warm you up.”

My lady makes her way down my torso, kissing and touching. With her straddling my legs, I can feel her starting to get anxious and jumpy. “Your body is so vulnerable right now, completely subjected to my whims,” she grips my grass skirt and yanks it off of me, exposing my dick to the cold air. My hand twitches and Toola crawls back above me, taking my rod in hand as she does so. “Shhh, babe. This is all gonna be a very, very hot dream,” Toola murmurs into my neck before she starts nipping, then biting, and sucking, and licking right where my neck meets my shoulder. My dick jumps in her hand, hardening slightly from her teasing. I can imagine the sly smirk on her face as she begins to play with my head. Light touches from her elegant fingers stiffen me further, though my sleeping form reacts little. Toola’s body is another story. Her breathing quickens and her heart starts hammering… Most importantly, she was getting wet and ready to stuff herself with my cock. 

She leans down and drags her tongue from my base to head before plunging down the whole length. My cock hits the back of her throat and she moans. I respond with a short grunt and a hand twitch. Toola bobs her head up and down, sucking and swirling her tongue around me. Her hands squeeze and rub my inner thighs with authority. Even if I was awake, I would not be able to move. Each time she exerted more force on me, each time she made a show of dominance, Toola got more and more into the act. She squeezes my sack slightly harder than normal, she removes her head and bites my thigh, she rakes her long nails across my legs. Everything she was doing had the intention of leaving visible marks, a permanent reminder that this is in fact not a dream. Oh man was I enjoying it. 

I had always wanted Toola to take control of me, and I regret not acting on that sooner. Clearly she wanted this too! I can’t believe she would ever think I would say no to this. Toola was now looming over me, guiding my dick to her quivering hole. All I could think about was how tomorrow I would be proudly wearing her markings around the camp.

Finally, Toola was sliding my cock inside. She bites her knuckle and moans as she takes it all in at once. It takes her a minute to adjust before she places her hot hands on my pecs and begins moving my cock in and out of her pleasure. Once she finds a rhythm, Toola fills the room with the sound of her moans and the wet slapping from where we were conjoined. She suddenly grabs face in her hand, her pearl armband falling down to her wrist, and she purred, “You’re mine, Dooby. After this you’ll never be able to forget that.”

With a final downward thrust, my cock spasms and releases my seed into my lady. She rides her own orgasm out, muffling herself so as not to wake me. Her nails stop digging into my chest, her thighs stop clenching my sides and threatening bruises, and Toola collapses on top of me. I feel myself stirring but I manage to fend off consciousness to allow her to keep these feelings of pleasure and power. Toola eventually gets up to wash off. After, she snuggles up to me and pulls the blanket over us.

“Thank you,” she whispers and plants a kiss on my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
